A Story Told Through Birthdays
by morningdawn202
Summary: Visit the stories of Rin's different birthdays and how they affect her and her beloved demon lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody, I'm back! This is my second multiple chapter Sesshomaru/Rin fic and this one is going to feature all her birthdays age 10-20. There is going to be peril, danger, crushes, and of course LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF! **

**Rin's 10****th**** birthday **

Rin shifted on Ah-Uh's back uncomfortably, thinking hard. Today was her 10th birthday and it marked traveling with the demon lord Sesshomaru for over eight months. The thing was, Rin wasn't really sure how to approach the topic of her birthday with her new companions.

In all these eight months, Sesshomaru hadn't opened up to Rin at all. In fact, he barley spoke to her unless she spoke to him first. The demon didn't seem to mind having her around, he just didn't seem to notice her that much at all.

Rin was sure she had mentioned the date of birthday before but that had been over a month ago and Sesshomaru's only response at the time had been a sigh.

Was it rude to say something today? It wasn't like she expected to receive something or anything. Her lord had already given her so much that Rin knew she didn't have the right to expect a gift. Anyway, it wasn't a gift that Rin really wanted, only some form of comment from her lord. Something to know he cared, even a little.

Just as Rin was thinking this Sesshomaru suddenly pulled up to a stop in front of her. Ah-Uh stopped as well and Rin looked quizzically up at Sesshomaru.

He didn't look at her but simply said, "Let's stop here for the night, Rin."

Rin smiled, always easy to please, said, "Yes, my lord!"

An hour later, the fire was dying down and Rin was curling up into her bed rolls, thinking. This had been a very strange birthday. Not that her birthdays before had been all that, but at least then people had acknowledged it. Well, mostly to tease her but still.

Why would a great demon lord care about a tagalong little human girl anyway? Sighing, Rin lay down and closed her eyes. It was only a birthday after all. What could a girl without a family expect?

Rin didn't sleep for a long time, thinking about past birthday and the vague memories she still had of her human family. They seemed to fade with the days and Rin had to strain for the memories to come back to her. Finally giving up, Rin closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come and end her sad birthday.

For a few minuetes all was quiet until Rin's half awake mind registered a swift of movement on her left. Rin cracked one eye open and looked through her lashes at the looming figure standing over her.

Pretending to sleep, Rin watched breathless as Sesshomaru leaned down and reached for her head. His clawed fingers stroked her hair, more gently than she would have thought possible. His breathy whispered was as soft as a butterfly but Rin heard him loud and clear.

"Happy Birthday, Rin," he said. His hand stayed on her head for another moment and then he was gone, settling back on the tree had been by.

Rin waited a long moment before exhaling. Those words had meant more to here than any present could have. Rin smiled and closed her eyes.

**Thanks for reading the first chappie! REVIEW! I hope to hear from old reviews and new! Tell me what you all thought; I love to hear from readers!**

**-morningdawn202**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot my disclaimer last chapter so…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha at all. Wish I did…**

**Now on to Chapter 2!**

**Rin's 11****th**** birthday**

Rin shrieked with joy and rolled out of her tent into the wonderful white world. Snow had come early that year and when Rin woke up on her eleventh birthday, the whole world was completely white.

The little human girl threw on her coat and in seconds was rolling around in the snow. Sesshomaru looked up from where he was sitting near the fire and watched her. The demon couldn't understand how this cold white snow could hold any pleasure for the girl. He sighed, yet another mystery about humans that he didn't know.

Jaken stumbled out of the mini tent her had slept in and blinked in the glaring sun, "What in the world are you doing, useless human?" he demanded hotly as he waded through the snow.

Rin just laughed and dived back in again. "Oh, Jaken, it snowed just for my birthday!" she cried gleefully. With that said Rin scooped up a big handful of snow and began to pat it into a thick ball.

Realizing what was going to happen too late, Jaken backed up and had half lifted up his hands in defense when Rin's snowball caught him squarely between the eyes. Jaken went down spluttering and cursing at the laughing youth.

Struggling to his feet, Jaken proceeded to throw his own snow at the girl. She dodged and before long, the two were locked in a vicious snowball fight.

Sesshomaru watched them for a while before closing his eyes. Watching two people through snow at each other could only be entertaining for so long. Demons didn't exactly "sleep" but they did rest and Sesshomaru was doing just that when he was rudely interpreted by a wet snowball breaking on his face.

The great demon lord very slowly opened his eyes and looked forward. Jaken was cowering several yards away and Sesshomaru ignored him. Instead, he looked around for his little human ward. She was only a small ways off. Rin had one hand over her mouth and her eyes her wide with shock.

Sesshomaru stood up slowly and then walked over to where Rin stood, shivering. He stood over her for a long moment before reaching down. Rin flinched and closed her eyes, but instead of a strike from a fist, Rin was hit by a huge handful of snow.

She went down and stared, blinking, up at the unsmiling Sesshomaru. Rin grinned as her own fist clenched up snow.

The next hour sped by unheeded. Finally, the girl fell down, breathing hard and grinning like an idiot. "That was so much fun!" she cried to her two demon companions. "Even if Jaken wouldn't throw snow at Sesshomaru-sama," she thought privately to herself.

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Clean up, Rin, I want to get some travel done today."

This ward nodded and a few minutes later, they were on the road again. They traveled all day and Rin enjoyed seeing the white landscape. Finally they stopped again when night fell and after dinner, Rin settled down to sleep.

Jaken had fallen asleep while Rin pitched her tent. The girl glanced over at her lord to see he was leaning against one of the trees, watching her carefully. Rin took a deep breath and stood up, going over to her lord.

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday present, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, smiling shyly up at him.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his young ward and said softly, "I haven't given you a present Rin."

The girl grinned knowingly up at him and said, "Oh yes, you did! I've never had a real snowball fight before and you helped give me that! That is a present in itself; I had a lot of fun today!" With one final smile, Rin skipped over to her bed and slipped in.

The demon watched the girl for a long time after that, until the steadiness of her breathing told him she was asleep. He then got up and went over to the sleeping human.

Reaching into his fur, Sesshomaru withdrew a small object. It was a tiny shell, pale pink and glistening. Placing it gently next to the girl, Sesshomaru walked gracefully back to his tree. She could find his real gift in the morning. Something told him that Rin would like it better than even a snowball fight.

**There's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad everyone liked it so much! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin's 12****th**** Birthday Part 1**

From the moment Rin opened her eyes, she knew that this was not going to be a good birthday. She was slung over a hard shoulder of someone who was moving very quickly across the ground.

Rin blearily lifted her eyes and looked about her. She was being carried by a man that she didn't recognize. He looked to be in his mid twenties, with black shoulder length hair and the blackest eyes Rin had ever seen.

The little girl also noticed that the fangs that were protruding out of his mouth. Ah. Not human then. That didn't make Rin feel better at all.

She tried to remember back to what had happened the day before. Sesshomaru had left two days before and he had still not returned the night before.

The memories were blurry but Rin knew she had not fallen asleep on her own will. Jaken had gotten caught in a thorny bush and she had risen from her spot next to the campfire to help him.

Memories flooded back faster as Rin got a grip on reality. She could remember being pulled off her feet and into the air. She had tried to scream but to no avail. Who ever had kidnapped her was no amateur. She had already been gagged by the time she had tried to scream.

The kidnapper had stung Rin around and hit her over the head with something. After that, Rin could only remember waking up just now.

Rin struggled weakly in the arms and she heard a voice laugh next to her face. "So your awake, little one," the voice said.

The little defiant girl gave the only response available to her, namely struggling even harder. The demon laughed again and replied, "It's no use, little one, you're tied in thick ropes. There is no way you're going anywhere." Then as an afterthought, he added, "Though a guess it wouldn't hurt to let you talk a little."

He reached up and untied the gag from Rin's mouth. The girl breathed heavily for a few moments before gasping, "Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

From her view on the demon's shoulder Rin could just barely see the demons angular face. He grinned at her words and answered smoothly, "Nothing personal, girlie. This isn't about you, but that demon lord who's taken you under his wing."

These words infuriated Rin and she cried, "What do you want with Sesshomaru-sama?"

The demon lord laughed and instead of answering her question, he countered with one of his own. "What is your name, girlie?"

Rin was so surprised that she answered without thinking, "Rin."

The demon smiled and said, "You may call me Ronan. As to what I want with Sesshomaru, well simply to lead him to my master who has business with him."

Those words made Rin struggle harder until she saw a strange glint in the near distance. She stopped moving and squinted. The thing grew closer and the human smiled slightly. This Ronan would soon have more than he bargained for.

**I know, it's rotten to leave you all hanging, but this birthday is so long that I am splitting it up into two chapters. Stay tuned for Part 2! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin's 12****th**** Birthday Part 2**

The glint in the distance was drawing closer but Ronan still didn't see it. He kept talking, oblivious to the impending danger that Rin now knew was on his way. "My master has had an interest in Sesshomaru for a while now," he said, "I can't say I approve of involving a little girl but that isn't up to me."

Rin ignored her kidnapper and squinted off into the distance but the glint that had been rapidly approaching appeared to have disappeared. Could she have been wrong? Had it just been wistful wishing?

Ronan kept talking. "Your lord isn't an easy demon to pin down for a talk," he said, "but we thought that if we took something he cares about, and then he might be more willing."

Rin was about to give a shard retort when a deep voice up ahead cut her off. "Or it could just result in making the said demon extremely angry," the voice called softly.

The girl's captor spun around and said in a horrified tone, "Sesshomaru!"

There the demon lord was, standing only about ten feet away and looking very calm. However, Rin knew from experience that this façade was only on the outside. She could see the small tightness around his eyes and the slightly extended claws and knew the immense rage that her lord was carefully keeping in check.

Ronan's eyes were wide with horror and he spluttered, "What, how, are you here?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question and said quietly, "It appears that you have something that belongs to me. Return the girl if you value your life."

Ronan gulped but seemed to recover himself. "If you wish to have the girl back then you will have to visit my master," he said. Then pointing over Sesshomaru's head, he continued, "He is just over that hill. Do as I say and your human will soon be returned to you."

The great demon lord inclined his head slightly to the side and said, "Perhaps you didn't hear me. Let me put it to you in a clearer way." Sesshomaru leaned forward and continued softly, "Give me back the girl and save your own life. I have no interest in your master, except for the fact that he has apparently stolen something of mine. Return her to me if you value your life."

Rin's eyes widened. That was quite a speech for her lord indeed. She looked up into the face of her captor to see his reaction. Ronan had gone completely pale and his eyes seemed ready to bulge out of his head.

He slowly shook his head and without warning dropped Rin from his shoulder. Rin fell and with a small cry of pain, hit the ground. She heard Ronan shout something at her lord but couldn't straighten herself to look with her bound feet and hands.

Soft sounds sounded above Rin as she struggled but she suddenly stopped when she heard a single, and she knew final, scream from the demon that had kidnapped her on her birthday.

A few seconds later Rin felt herself being lifted from the ground and she looked up into her lord's face.

Sesshomaru gently broke her bonds with his sharp nails. Rin breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her wrists gratefully. She looked up and said with a smile, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru did not smile back and Rin saw the anger still in his eyes. She frowned and said softly, "I'm alright, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon looked down at his young ward and replied in his strong, smooth voice, "Yes. You are now."

Rin's grin broke through again and she snuggled deeper against her lord's incredibly soft fur. "Yes," she murmured simply. She looked around to see Ronan face down on the ground, unmoving. Rin shivered and buried her face in Sesshomaru's fur.

The duo was silent for a long time after that as Sesshomaru swiftly carried them over the land back the way they had come. Just as Rin was starting to drift off, she heard the voice above her speak three simple words softly. "Happy Birthday, Rin."

Rin smiled and let sleep take her tired mind. He had come after her. He had saved her. He cared for her. That was the best gift her could have ever give her.

**Officially one of the best chapters I have ever written in my option! Very happy with how this turned out! Agree? Disagree? REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin's 13****th**** Birthday**

Rin looked down at her sewing, trying not to look depressed, knowing she was probably failing miserably. Today was her 13th birthday and her first birthday away from Sesshomaru since she had met him. Kaede had insisted that Rin get practice in living with humans so she had come, with only a little resistance.

The girl had not been happy but had agreed to stay for a time. Sesshomaru and Jaken had since left and it had been almost three months. Her lord had visited twice but Rin had hoped he would come for her birthday.

It wasn't as through Rin had had a bad birthday! Everyone had given her presents and Kaede had even baked a cake for the occasion. The only thing missing for a perfect birthday was her lord.

Rin sighed. It couldn't be helped. Just then a voice cut through Rin's revere.

"Come on, Rin, we're going to play some games for your birthday!" called Rin's new human friend, Shojo. Rin got up and tossing her work aside, rushed after her friend.

For the next few hours, Rin was surrounded by almost the entire village celebrating her first birthday with them. Rin was surprised on how many people knew her name and wanted to support her on her special day.

When the day was finally over, Rin wished everyone goodnight and collapsed on her bed. The girl hadn't had any idea that a birthday among human could be so exhausting! All her other birthdays with humans hadn't been special at all. If anything she had been teased and berated even more than usual.

And yet… Sesshomaru had not come in the end. Rin turned over in her bed and closed her eyes. She shouldn't have expected much. After all, Sesshomaru was a powerful demon and had a lot of more important things to do with his time than visit her on a particular day.

The little girl soon fell into a troubled sleep, wondering when the next time she would see her lord would be. It came much sooner than she thought.

Sometime during the dead of night on Rin's 13th birthday she felt someone touch her shoulder lightly. The girl started and sat up to find her face inches away from a welcome guest.

Rin's face split into a giant grin and she cried, "Sesshomaru-sama!", launching herself at him.

Sesshomaru caught the girl and sat on the bed, cradling the still small human in his lap. The demon gently ran his clawed hand through her soft, black hair.

"I'm so glad you came for my birthday!" Rin cried happily, clinging to her lord.

"I apologize for coming so late," Sesshomaru replied, "I was… delayed."

Rin shook her head emphatically and said, "No! I'm just happy you're here now. You made my birthday perfect!"

The great demon smiled and reached over next to him, giving Rin a brightly colored box. Rin squeaked in excitement and tore the box open, pulling out the item inside.

Rin's breath caught in her throat. She was holding the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was a mixture of pink and orange, with a line of pure white around the waist and sleeve cuffs.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she breathed, not sure of what else to say. She clutched the beautiful kimono to her chest.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall and said, "Happy Birthday, Rin. Now go to sleep, it's late."

Rin curled against Sesshomaru's warm chest and drifted off to sleep, happier than she had ever been since joining the human village. Rin knew where her heart lay.

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story! It means so much to hear what you all have to day so…. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin's 14****th**** Birthday **

Sesshomaru rounded the bend that led to the human village where both his younger brother and ward now lived. Today was Rin's 14th birthday and the demon lord had gone out of his way to be there all day for her.

Sesshomaru had seen Rin almost every month during this last year, but he still wanted to come today. Rin's face had always lit up whenever she saw her lord coming down the hill to her house and Sesshomaru knew she would be ecstatic.

The demon came down to the house where Rin lived with Kaede but to his surprise the little human girl didn't burst out of the house to greet him like she usually did. Frowning, Sesshomaru went up to the small house and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

There was no welcoming yell from inside as Sesshomaru looked around in annoyance. Suddenly a voice cut the air behind Sesshomaru and he turned as his name was cried.

The lord turned and saw the old woman who was in charge of Rin. Kaede was staring at him with horrified eyes, her hair a tangled mess around her head. "Sesshomaru, thank goodness, you are here!"

Sesshomaru looked at the frazzled woman and asked the only thing on his mind, "Where is Rin?"

Kaede looked up into the demon serene face and gasped, "She's gone, my lord, vanished without a trace. She was gone from her bed this morning when I came to get her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he said, "Where could she be?"

The old woman shook her head in despair and replied, "I have looked everywhere I can think of! The whole village is off looking but we haven't found her yet."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to reply but brushed past Kaede, exiting the house and instantly taking to the air. Where could Rin be? Sesshomaru was not knowledgeable on where Rin might spend her time in a human village but he didn't have to be. Rin's scent is the only thing the great demon needed.

He followed the scent through the town, running close to the ground. All the people parted for him, screaming. Sesshomaru didn't care. He cared nothing for the other humans. Rin was the first and only human he felt anything for.

The scent exited the town and floated off into the woods. Sesshomaru frowned; it wasn't like Rin to wander off into the woods at night, especially on the night right before her birthday. In fact, Sesshomaru was sure that Rin would never do such a thing. Unless of course, it was against her will.

Sesshomaru traveled very quickly across the ground, dodging the trees and bushes as though they weren't there. The scent grew steadily stronger until Sesshomaru spun into a large clearing.

There stood a very large and very ugly demon. It was at least eight feet tall and had a very brutal looking set of teeth.

However, Sesshomaru barely took any notice of the demon because next to it laid three young women. They were all bound and unconscious. The middle one was unmistakably Rin.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. No one could take Rin and treat her like that and expect to get away with it. The great demon lord unsheathed his sword and stepped out into the open.

**Rin's POV**

Rin's eyes opened slowly and it took her a minute to focus on her surroundings. To her utter surprise, Rin found Sesshomaru leaning over her. "Lord Sesshomaru," she dried, sitting up fast enough to make a sharp pain shoot through her head.

Rin groaned and held her aching head in her hands. After a few moments the girl lifted her head and looked around. The two were in a large clearing with no one else in sight. She blinked and asked in a quivering voice, "What's going on my lord? What happened?"

Sesshomaru leaned down and gently picked up his young ward. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Rin. It's over now."

Rin settled back into her lord's arms and asked again, "But what happened? I don't remember a thing!"

The demon lord looked down at the human in his arms and said sternly, "Forget about it Rin, its over. Besides it is your birthday, so focus on that."

Instantly, Rin's face lit up and she exclaimed, "O right! I'm fourteen today!"

After that, the strange night seemed to be forgotten. As Sesshomaru carried Rin back to the town he smiled to himself. It was better that Rin didn't know what had almost happened to her. She deserved better on her birthday and Sesshomaru would always be there to protect her from anything that wanted to steal her away from him.

He would always give Rin two gifts every day, not just once a year. Her safety and his love. For all eternity, those gifts would never fade.

**I'll leave it up to your imaginations on what happened to the demon that stole Rin from Sesshomaru. Review everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin's 15****th**** Birthday **

Rin was thoroughly enjoying herself. Today was her fifteenth birthday and all her human friends had thrown a big party for her. In the village, a girl's fifteenth birthday marked her entrance into womanhood and was always cause for great celebration.

Sesshomaru had not shown up yet but Rin wasn't worried. He had never failed to come for her birthday before and she doubted he would now. For right now, Rin just wanted to sit back and enjoy her special day.

For the next several hours, Rin participated in dances, games, songs and all other assortments of fun activities. She could hardly believe how different her friends were than the people in her old village. Rin was so thankful that she had gotten out of that reached place. She knew that she was never going back to that place.

After a large dinner of meat, beans and buns, Rin was full and satisfied. There would be a final dance but it wouldn't take place for a while, so Rin decided to take a short walk.

She wandered on the path into the forest and stared out between the trees at the beautiful sunset. Sighing in utter contentment, Rin leaned against the pine staring at the dozens of colors painted across the sky. This bliss, however, did not last long.

"There you are Rin," came a sly voice behind her.

Rin spun around and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you, Joko," she said.

Joko was a boy in the village a year older than Rin with shaggy black hair and black eyes. Rin didn't really like Joko; he was always getting into trouble just to get attention. He was a sleazy young man but he wasn't what Rin would call dangerous. How wrong she was.

Joko swaggered toward her and said, "Some party you got going there."

Rin smiled uncertainly and replied, "Glad you are enjoying yourself."

The boy smiled nastily and growled, "Yes, and I'm about to enjoys myself even more." He stepped closer to Rin and slammed one of his hands on the tree above the girl's head.

Rin shrank back and snapped, "What do you think you're doing, Joko?"

Joko gave her another creepy smile and gripped her wrist with his other hand and whispered close to her face, "I would have thought that would be obvious by now."

Rin shrank back from him as she smelled the liquor on his breath. She struggled against him and yelled, "Let me go!"

Just then, Joko was torn away from Rin and the girl stumbled forward and crumpled to her knees.

After Rin caught her breath, she looked up fearfully and exclaimed in astonishment, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

There the great demon lord stood all spender and fury. He held the foolish human boy by his neck, several feet off the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes were alight with fury and Joko was slowly losing his breath from Sesshomaru tight clawed hand.

Rin struggled to her feet and, seeing that Joko was now unconscious cried, "Let him go, Lord Sesshomaru! Please!"

Sesshomaru turned to girl and seeing her suddenly serious face, opened his hand and let the boy slip to the ground. He then turned to the girl and picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms.

Rin clung to her lord's fur and said indigently, "I don't know what got into Joko! What a complete jerk!"

The demon looked down at Rin but the girl didn't catch the barely restrained anger in his eyes. "Well," he said softly, "you are getting to that age."

Rin looked up to question what her lord meant but the incident was forgotten as soon as Sesshomaru gently placed a small necklace with a beautiful pale pink shell on the end in her lap.

As Rin went on about the beautiful necklace Sesshomaru thought about what had just happened. Rin had turned into a very lovely young lady and the demon was sure that this would not be the last incident involving her youth and beauty.

Perhaps it was almost time to take Rin back with him. Until then, Sesshomaru promised himself that he would be making more… frequent visits to see his ward.

**Things are getting interesting! Review everyone! Oh and…**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin's 16****th**** Birthday **

Rin sat on the tall hill that looked over the small hill that had been her home for the last four years. She had very fond memories of the place, the town that had restored her trust and love for humans.

Rin did not regret a minute of her life there but when Sesshomaru had come to her several months back and told her that when she turned sixteen, she could come back and travel with him again if she wished too, she was surprised on how hard it had been for her to decide.

Of course, Rin knew that her place was by her lord's side but her love for the people had become very deep within her heart. She hadn't realized it would be this hard to leave them.

The girl had made many friends with the other children and had also become close with Inuyasha and his interesting family. Rin felt joy in everything she did with the humans but that joy didn't even compare to the intense happiness that flooded her whenever she saw her lord walking down the hill to come visit her.

Rin knew what she wanted but that didn't make it any easier. During this last birthday with her human friends, Rin promised herself she would come back and visit. She had not told them the truth of why she was leaving; only that she was moving, but they had told her she was welcome back anytime.

Now the girl was sitting on the hill, just like so many times before, waiting for her lord to come for her. Kaede and Kagome had been sad to see her go, but they had understood and Rin was glad for that. They had been the hardest to say goodbye to.

But nothing could make Rin regret the decision she had made. This was right for her. She had belonged to Sesshomaru from the moment her had brought her back to life after she had been killed by wolves.

A soft rustle behind her startled Rin out of her remembrance and she stood up and spun around. There stood her lord in all his white glory.

The two stared at each other. The demon lord and the young human lady. The father and the daughter. Rin wanted to say something but her voice was caught in her throat.

Then, very slowly and silently, Sesshomaru raised one of his long, clawed hands and held it out to her. He didn't try to force her at all. The demon simply offered her his protection, life and love and waited to see if she would accept them.

Rin stared at the outstretched hand for a long moment before a wide and beautiful smile split her face. She too reached out and snaked her small hand into his large one.

Sesshomaru also let a small smile play across his lips as he swung the girl around and up into his arms.

Rin clung to him as she tried not to cry and Sesshomaru gently kissed her head and he stroked her hair. Then he turned his back on the village and fly up into the air as Rin pressed her face into his brilliant white fur.

A laugh broke through Rin's silence and she tilted her head back and let the laugher lighten the air around them. They were finally back together and both felt a large weight fall away from their shoulders.

For several moments neither of them could place the feeling but then it came to them at the same moment as the held each other. They were whole again.

**RIN IS BACK WITH SESSHOMARU! (CROWD SCREAMS) **

**Thanks you to everyone who had been reviewing! I am almost at 50 reviews and if you read my other story then you know that I let my 50****th**** reviewer create a character for one of my chapters, so try to be the 50****th ****this time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

**I know I told you all in the beginning of this story but I just wanted to say again, this is a father/daughter story ****not **** a romantic story. Sorry to all who wanted it to be but I don't write romantic stories about Sesshomaru and Rin but I think this story is going really well so keep reading. Maybe I will do one like that in the future! Until then, here is the next chapter:**

**Rin's 17****th**** Birthday **

Sesshomaru looked over at his sleeping ward and allowed himself a small smile. Rin was no longer a girl. Almost before he had realized it, she had turned into a beautiful young woman who had, for reason even Sesshomaru himself couldn't understand, had chosen to live out the rest of her life with a demon like himself.

Rin turned over in her sleep and gave a contented sigh. Her long black hair now fell in waves to her waist and she skin was as pure and smooth as silk. Her beauty was great in human standards and even Sesshomaru could see it. Today she was seventeen years old and already a mature woman. Sesshomaru wondered when it had happened.

Sesshomaru had felt a strange emotion during the years when Rin had lived with humans and it took him many months to be able to name it. He had been lonely. The great demon lord had become so dependant to a little human girl that he actually felt her loss when she wasn't with him.

The demon could still remember when he had first found, or more been found, by Rin. He had saved the little girl several days later and had thought nothing of it. Then she had followed him and Sesshomaru had found it oddly hard to tell her to leave, so he didn't.

Over the three years they had traveled together, Rin had become like Sesshomaru's sword: she was always at his side and no matter what; he would fight to get her back if she was ever stolen.

And fight he did. It was amazing how one tiny girl could get into so much trouble. He was always saving her from whatever danger she got caught up in. Whenever she was out of danger, Rin would always give him one of her huge smiles and thank him as though nothing terrible had happened.

There had been good times as well. Times like when Rin would pick him flowers or when she would run to him after a long journey with that wide, welcoming smile. She would sometimes fall asleep in his arms and Sesshomaru would marvel at her absolute trust in him.

Ten years ago, if Sesshomaru had told that he would grow to love a human, he would probably have sampling killed whoever would dared suggest something so disturbing. Now, Sesshomaru couldn't imagine a life without her.

It didn't matter that he was a demon lord and she was a human woman. They were the only two beings in the world that could complete each other. Rin was still growing older, but her decision to come with him showed Sesshomaru that she would never grow away from him.

The demon looked back over at his ward in time to see her delicate little hand reach up to rub her face. Rin then opened her eyes and looked sleepily up at her beloved lord.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and said in a soft, gentle tone that was reserved only for his daughter, "Happy Birthday, Rin."

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, I'm glad so many people are enjoying this! Congrats to Akita aka Sesshomaru luvr for being the 50****th**** reviewer. If you want to submit a character, I will be glad to use it!**

**REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	10. Author's note

**Hello Faithful readers,**

**Yes, I know, everyone hates author's notes but this is important. I haven't updated for a while and I just want everyone to know that the next chapter will probably not be up until the weekend. 2 reasons:**

**The next chapter will be split into three parts and should be published close together which I can't do because…**

**It's finals week. Enough said.**

**Thanks for the patience everyone! I will defiantly have up the first part this weekend so keep a look out for that. You all leave amazing comments that have helped me soooo much. Thanks!**

**-mornigndawn202**


	11. Chapter 10

**Rin's 18****th**** Birthday**

Sesshomaru flew over the ground at increasing speed. He had been gone from Rin for almost a week and he was anxious to get back to her. Jaken had left a few months back when he found another clan of toad demons (after much tears and carrying on).

The small demon had been virtually useless, but Sesshomaru had always felt at least a little better knowing there was someone to look after Rin when he was away. Now that he was gone, Sesshomaru found it increasing hard to leave her for long periods of time.

He had already been gone too long and Sesshomaru knew that his ward would start to worry soon. Though the demon would never die easily, Rin did have a tendency to worry anyway. Besides, tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday and Sesshomaru wanted to make sure he was there for it.

Sesshomaru cleared the last hill and a small house came in sight. He had built it himself over two years ago for when his young ward came back to him and was often the place where Rin stayed when he had to leave on a trip. She would be there now, waiting for his return.

It still amazed Sesshomaru how good it felt to have someone waiting for his return. One of the greatest sights in Sesshomaru's world was to open to door of this tiny cottage and see Rin spin around to greet him with that beautiful smile breaking over her warm face.

Sesshomaru reached the door the cottage and not bothering to knock (he never did) pushed the door and stepped inside only to stop dead. Rin didn't turn to greet him with her gorgeous smile this time.

Rin was lying on the floor by the kitchen table facing down and unmoving. Sesshomaru crossed quickly over to the fallen human and gently turned her over. "Rin?" he asked softly, checking her neck for a pulse.

He could feel the beat of her heart but it was unnaturally slow and uneven. It was painfully obvious that whatever was wrong with Rin was very serious. Then Sesshomaru noticed the two tiny prick marks on the girl's left arm.

Gently lifting Rin's arm so he could get a better look, Sesshomaru could tell instantly that Rin had been bitten by a snake. From the purple tinge to Rin's skin, Sesshomaru knew the culprit was the vipure snake.

The vipure snake was one of the deadliest snakes in the world and Sesshomaru knew that anyone who was bitten by one had three days of unconsciousness before death. Since Rin was still breathing easily, Sesshomaru guessed that she had probably only been bitten earlier that day. That meant that the demon only had two days to find the antidote.

Fortunately, from all his travels, Sesshomaru knew what the antidote was. The only thing that could save Rin know was the berries of the hogo bush. Unfortunately, the nearest forest that might have the plant was at least a day's travel from the cottage. Round trip, it could very well take more than two days.

Snarling, Sesshomaru lifted Rin up into his arms and laid her carefully on her bed. Going back into the kitchen the demon filled a bowl with water and brought it back to Rin's room, setting it on her bedside table.

He then reached out and stroked her hair softly. "I'll be back, Rin. I promise," he whispered.

As an afterthought, Sesshomaru leaned down to Rin's face and growled dangerously, "Don't you dare die, Rin."

With that, Sesshomaru stood, turned and strode out the door, taking off. There was no way he was letting his Rin die.

**There's part 1! Check back soon for the next part of Rin's 18****th**** birthday. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Rin's 18****th**** Birthday Part 2 **

Sesshomaru flew over the ground using every bit of speed and power he possessed. His ward was lying alone in a small cottage dying from a snake bite. He would lose her forever if he couldn't get back in two days. Even then it was pushing it.

The hogo berries that were the only antidote were at least two days travel round trip, even for a great demon lord like Sesshomaru. He didn't know if he could get it in time and that made the demon angrier than he could use human words to describe.

Rin was dying and he could just snap his fingers and save her. These emotions that were filling Sesshomaru's head confused him so he gritted his jaws and moved faster.

As Sesshomaru was leaping over hills and forests he caught sight of something that made him pause for a moment. A small house surrounded by many gardens lay before him. This in itself was not odd but something about the place was pulling at the demon's memory.

Sesshomaru spared a few crucial moments trying to remember, sensing it was important. Then, all of a sudden, it hit him! The house belonged to a friend of Rin's who she sometimes visited named Jinenji. More importantly, Jinenji was a healer! If anyone would have the hogo berries it would be him.

Sesshomaru landed next to the house and without a moment's hesitation, pushed through the cloth door into the house. There were two people in the house and both looked up in surprise. One was a very old woman and the other was a large, orange skinned half demon.

The great demon lord wasted no time and turning to half demon asked coldly, "You are the one called Jinenji?"

The great creature slowly stood up and placed himself between Sesshomaru and the old woman who had very indiscreetly picked up her frying pan.

"Yes, I am Jinenji," the half demon replied, "Can I help you with something?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he said softly, "I believe you know my ward, a young human woman called Rin?" When a light of remembrance appeared in Jinenji, Sesshomaru continued, "She is very ill and I know you are a healer. Do you have any hogo berries? I need whatever you have."

Without hesitation and not asking any questions, Jinenji crossed the room and began to pull drawers out of a dresser. Sesshomaru noticed that the woman had quickly left but made no comment. He cared nothing for her.

"So you must be Lord Sesshomaru then," came Jinenji's voice. Sesshomaru looked up as the half demon continued, "Rin has told me much about you. From what I can see, all of it was true."

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to flit across his face for a second but then was back to his stoic self. "She speaks highly of you as well," he answered calmly.

Jinenji turned back to Sesshomaru and held out a small trig of bright blue berries. The demon lord took two quick steps forward and took the barriers, not letting his relief show through. "Thank you," he said simply, turning to go.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jinenji called softly after him and the demon turned reluctantly back to him only be meet with a fierce stare from the half demon.

"You are not the only demon in this world that that girl has managed to warm with her beautiful smile," he continued, "you should remember that you need not even ask for our help when it concerns that girl."

The two demons held each other's gaze for a long moment before Sesshomaru gave a stiff nod and flew out the door. He would remember that he had other friends as well, but right now the only important thing was to get back to Rin and give her the berries. He would even make it back for her birthday.

**There's part 2! I'm soooo glad that everyone is enjoying this story! I will be taking a break from Inuyasha fics after this one but there are still a few chapters to go so don't panic yet! No, really, thanks everyone, you have all been incredibly supportive of me. It means so much! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Rin's 18****th**** Birthday Part 3 **

Sesshomaru dropped down for his run right in front of the cottage door. He wasted no time in opening the door and stepping inside.

The sight that greeted him was not a good one. Rin lay where Sesshomaru had put her the day before. She was deathly pale and coated in sweat.

The demon quickly crossed the room and laid one clawed hand on her neck. Her skin was cold, much colder than it should have been, but Sesshomaru did feel a pulse beating lazily within his ward's fragile body.

Sesshomaru reached down to the table by Rin's bed and picked up the cloth that lay there. He carefully dipped it in the bowl of water the gently caressed Rin's face with it.

He absolutely hated to see his ward in such a state. Humans were so easily hurt and once they were injured, death was often quick to come calling. But that wouldn't happen to Rin, not for as long as Sesshomaru could allow.

The demon crossed over to the small kitchen and pulled down one of the cups. He then took the berries from within his fur.

Sesshomaru pulled the berries of from their twig and crushed each between his elegant fingers before dropping them into the cup. He then added a small amount of water and stirred it all together. The result was a thick, bright blue mixture that looked pretty nasty but Sesshomaru knew it was the only thing in the world that could save his ward's life.

Returning to Rin, Sesshomaru gently lifted the unconscious girl into a sitting position. He then placed the cup to her mouth and tilted her head back. Once the mixture was in Rin's mouth, Sesshomaru gently massaged her throat, forcing the girl to swallow.

Once all the mixture was down through Rin's throat, Sesshomaru lifted her up and climbed onto the bed along with the unconscious girl. He leaned back against the wall and pulled Rin into his arms, resting the girl against his shoulder like a baby.

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and waited. It would take some time for Rin to wake and now it was his turn to get some rest.

Only a few hours later, Sesshomaru felt a tiny hand rest against his face. He opened his eyes slowly to be a bleary eyed Rin staring up at him. She smiled up and him and said simply, "Sesshomaru."

The demon smiled down at the girl and asked softly, "How do you feel Rin?"

Rin half sat up in her lord's arms and checked herself out. "Absolutely fine," she answered, surprised, "what in the world did you give me?"

Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in days and pulled the girl closer. "That doesn't matter," he murmured, "the only thing that matters is that you're safe now."

Rin smiled as well and gripped onto her demon's fur. Then her face darkened and Rin murmured, "I was so scared when that snake bit me. I wasn't sure that I could make it, but then you came back and I knew everything was going to be ok."

Sesshomaru reached into his cloak and pulled out a small item. Handing it over he said softly, "Happy Birthday Rin."

The beautiful smile opened across Rin's face and somewhere deep inside of Sesshomaru, he felt something open up and shine. Rin reached for the item and took it in her hands.

It was a beautiful and tiny portrait of a raising sun, small enough to fit in the palm of Rin's human hand. Rin looked up at her lord and exclaimed, "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru! I love it, it's so beautiful!"

Sesshomaru leaned back, tucking the girl against him as she admired her new prize. As long as Rin was safe and happy then so was Sesshomaru. She was his life after all.

**There's the last part of this long birthday! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it means so much. Watch out for Akita aka Sesshomaruluvr's character that is going to appear in the next chapter! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Rin's 19****th**** Birthday**

When Rin saw Sesshomaru walking slowly up her pathway with a beautiful dog she-demon, she knew that at the very least, this was going to be an interesting birthday.

The demoness had long jet black hair and a similar crescent shaped mark on her forehead to Sesshomaru's only hers was black. Her eyes were also blood red instead of the gentle gold of Rin's lord's. However the most interesting thing about the demon was the long sliver scythe that she held loosely at her side.

Rin raised her eyebrows at her lord as they approached but she wasn't afraid. The woman knew her lord would never bring someone to her home that meant her harm.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin first and gesturing behind him said, "Rin this is an old acquaintance of mine. Her name is Akita."

Rin nodded to the demon and said somewhat shyly, "Hello, I'm Rin."

To the human's total surprise the demoness smiled broadly and leaped nimbly up the porch. "Oh, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you Rin!" she said excitedly propping her deadly scythe against the wall, "Sesshomaru has told me all about you!"

Rin looked from Sesshomaru to Akita and back again. "Huh?" was all she could come up with in the face of this strange new development.

Akita grinned and continued, "Sorry for the unexpected visit, I just had to finally meet my old mate's ward who he's had for so long."

Rin almost fell off her chair in surprise. "Mate?" she squeaked.

Sesshomaru snorted turned away into the house saying, "That was a long time ago, before you were even born."

Akita laughed and said, "You act as though it never was, Sesshomaru!" Then turning back to Rin she said sweetly, "Don't look so nervous Rin! I already promised your lord over there that I wouldn't eat you for lunch!"

Seeing Rin's horrified face she laughed again and said breezily while entering the house, "I'm kidding, Rin! Didn't you know that demons can have a sense of humor too?" Then looking over at Sesshomaru she added thoughtfully, "Then again, maybe you don't."

Rin smiled and deciding that she liked this strange she-demon, followed the two into her small house.

The few hours were filled with Akita's stories about a younger Sesshomaru and herself when they had been together. Apparently when the two had first meet, they couldn't stand each other. This didn't surprise Rin but she wondered what had happened that made them get together only to eventually split up. But when she asked Akita, the demon just laughed and waved the question away.

Finally Sesshomaru seemed to have enough at being the expense of Akita's jokes and declared that he was going for a walk and when he got back Akita better be gone. With that, he stalked out of the house.

Rin looked over at Akita, worried she would be angry but found that instead Akita was smiling softly. "He's really changed over the years and I think that is all thanks to you, Rin." Turning to her new friend Akita said hurriedly, "Don't worry it's a good change!"

Rin smiled and Akita stood up saying, "But he's right, I must be going, I've got things to do and not a lot of time to do them."

The human woman stood as well and said earnestly, "Thanks for today, Akita. I can't remember the last time I laughed that much! It's been a great birthday thanks to you."

The demoness looked at Rin for a long moment before pulling up her sleeve and unclasping something around her wrist. Handing it over to Rin she said, "This is my real birthday gift to you Rin. Someone very important me gave that as a gift a long, long time ago and now I think it belongs with you."

Rin took the item curiously and looked down at it. It was a simple red bracelet with a tiny gold bell tied to the center. As she moved it, the bell gave a tiny tinkle. Looking up at Akita she said, "Thank you Akita!"

Akita smiled one last time and said, "The person who gave that to me told me to keep it on so he could always hear the bell and find me. Now it will keep you safe as well. Take care of Sesshomaru, darling."

Then Akita was gone and only a slight breeze ever showed she had ever been there. Rin looked down at her new bracelet and smiling tied it on her wrist. Then she set about making dinner.

Hours later, Rin was almost asleep in her bed when Sesshomaru finally returned. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her up against him.

Rin sleepily lifted her head and looked up at her lord. "Go to sleep, Rin" Sesshomaru murmured, "Happy Birthday."

A few minuetes later, just as Rin was falling into slumber she sleepily asked, "Sesshomaru-sama do you have any kids?"

Sesshomaru actually let out a quiet laugh as he reached down to stroke Rin's cheek, "Just one Rin."

Rin smiled and reached up with her right hand to cling to Sesshomaru's soft fur. A moment later, she was asleep.

The demon smiled down at his ward only for his smile to become a perplexed frown. Reaching down he gently touched a bright red bracelet that hung from Rin's wrist. A tiny gold bell swung gently from it making a soft tinkling sound.

Sesshomaru stared at the bell for a long time before the smile slowly spread over his face once again.

**Wow, longest chapter ever! Thanks to Akita aka Sesshomarus Luvr for supplying the character Akita!** **I really liked how this one turned out. Only one birthday left and then the story is over (crys). REVIEW!**

**-morningdawn202**


	15. Chapter 14

**Rin's 20****th**** Birthday **

Rin stood on top of her hill looking down at her small house. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon and Rin would usually not be up this early except for the fact that today was special. She was turning 20 years old today and was leaving her safe life in the little cottage.

Sesshomaru had told her months before that he had to leave on a very long journey and would not return for a very long time. Rin was no fool. She knew that if he left her for this journey she would not live long enough to see him again.

So the woman had made a very difficult decision. She was leaving behind her safe life to once again join her lord on the path he had chosen in life. Rin would never get the chance to live as a normal human but this was something that she had chosen for herself so long ago.

The human woman stood on top of her hill and thought about her odd life. Not a normal one to be sure, but a good one. She had been chased by demons, fallen off cliffs, been kidnapped, and seen many other horrors but she had had her share of splendors as well.

She had seen many beautiful and wondrous things and had flown through the sky past all the shining stars. She had witnessed things that no other human had even a hope of being a part of. She would always be thankful for her lord who had saved her many times and kept her safe all these years.

She had only been ten years old when she had first meet the demon. Trying to help him when he was injured, Rin soon learned that Sesshomaru was a much higher being than herself and no help that she could offer would ease his pain, but she had tried anyway.

Then the wolves had attacked and she had been killed. Before meeting the strange and beautiful demon lord, Rin might have welcomed the release from a life she despised. But Sesshomaru had dragged her back into the world of the living and that was when their life together had started. Rin wondered if any other human could say they had died and been dragged back as many times as she had.

For the next three and a half years she had traveled with Sesshomaru and Jaken and learned to love the world of demons that all other humans hated and feared. Then she had been shoved back into the human world to try and remember what it was like to be loved by humans.

She had stayed in the village for some years but found that her greatest joy in life was when she saw her lord coming to visit. When the time come to choose which world she would live in, Rin had realized that the decision had been made for her years ago.

So her life had gone on with Sesshomaru, days filled with peril and joy (normally one right after the other). She often stayed in the tiny cottage that Sesshomaru had built for her but could never stay still for long. Soon enough her lord would come and the two would be off again.

And even now the journey wasn't over. Hearing a soft sound behind her, Rin turned around and smiled. There the great demon stood watching the human with a soft smile that was meant only for her.

Reaching out a hand, Sesshomaru asked quietly, "Ready to go, Rin?"

The warm, infectious grin spread over Rin's face. Reaching out with her own hand, the human's delicate fingers closed around the demon's clawed ones.

"Let's go," she said, turning away from the safe house to the person she loved more than anything in the world, "father."

**It's done! Finishing a story always brings mixed feelings but I really liked how it turned out and according to all the reviews, everyone else does too! Thanks always to Misty-Rose20 and Taraah36 who are such amazing reviewers and have stuck with me through both these stories and to everyone else who read and review. All the advice has helped me grow as a writer so thanks! For all those who haven't, check out my other story called "ABC's of Rin and Sesshomaru". Other than that, I am taking a break from Inuyasha stories but this defiantly won't be my last. Until next time!**

**-morningdawn202**


End file.
